Runaway's
by Nymphadora102
Summary: Aang and Katara's relationship has come to a bitter end, she runs away and falls in love with the mysterious fire lord. Things take a turn for the worst as they run away to the fire nation, away from all the criticizing words of hurt. Katara rises to power raising her family and the 4 nations, but will someone find out her secret. Kataang, Zutara...
1. Chapter 1 - Heart Break

Chapter 1 - Heart Break

I do not own ATLA, this is just wild thoughts turned into a story! : ) ( :

Aang 12 - Katara 13

* * *

The world was silent as the sun began to set, she embraced him, the war was finally over. They turned to watch as the cotton candy clouds began to change with the bright, yellow sun, then she turned to him, staring at him in awe as all this emotion flooded through her, he turned to her, smiling with that cheeky grin she loved so much, they both leaned in, staring into each other's eyes; eyes as bright as the blue oceans surrounding the world, shining with the thoughts of endless possibilities, his as grey as the clouds, but just like the clouds, full of life and color. Their lips touched, soft but compassionately, she blushed, she had wanted this for so long and her heart was full to the brim with joy and happiness, they stayed there for quite some time until they detached. His grey eyes met her ocean eyes once again, she was overcome with joy and love for this human being, all they wanted to do is stare into each other's eyes for as long as possible. In their hearts, they knew this would last an eternity, but an eternity doesn't last long enough…

* * *

Aang 13 - Katara 14

* * *

A single tear ran down her face as she remembered that moment on the balcony at Iroh's tea shop. It had been a long time since Katara felt that kind of emotion for Aang, today she was planning to do something that would crush him and leave her broken and confused.

She was watching him teach the air acolytes his culture that had long been destroyed, he was trying to rebuild his culture as best he could, while she just sat there and watched. Katara had changed she wasn't her anymore, she hadn't helped anyone since she got together with Aang and it broke her heart at the thought of it.

Katara got up and walked to her room, she wondered if he ever noticed that she left during the lessons if he did he never let it show. She was tired of being an accessory to the famous avatar, she wanted to be more than that she wanted to help people, do good in the world and make a change for the better, and she knew she couldn't do that by sitting under a tree all day.

Katara took a few detours before she got to her room, she wanted to soak in this place, because she knew in her heart of hearts that it would be years and years before she ever came back here.

Aang hadn't even noticed she was gone, she sighed and dropped her bags a few feet behind her. Katara was nervous she didn't want to hurt him but she didn't want to stay here either and that overpowered the little love she had left for Aang. She stepped forward motioning towards Aang, he looked confused but walked over anyway. Katara took a deep breath and tried as best she could to look Aang in the eye, 'Aang, um…We need to talk' he nodded and she continued, her on the edge of cracking ' I I'm leaving' he replied casually like it was nothing 'where to?'

'I… I don't know yet'

' I thought we might go to Kyoshi Island and ride the Unagi' Katara's face when white, she turned away from him 'I mean I'm going on my own for a while' she slowly turned her head towards him fighting back tears that would soon erupt if she didn't leave quickly.

Aang was confused but he refused to believe that she was breaking up with him 'Katara' it crushed her but she had to be free from the shackles she put herself in 'i'm sorry Aang' and with that she ran off, tears filling her eyes, blinding her as she ran, hoping she would have the guts to keep running.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sorry about this chapter being so short, hopefully, the next will be longer...

Write a review and tell me what you think (this is my first fanfic).

P.s if you have any requests don't be afraid to ask.


	2. Chapter 2 - Talk

Chapter 2 - Talk

I do not own ATLA, this is just wild thoughts turned into a story! : ) ( :

Aang 13 - Katara 14 - Ty lee 14

* * *

The weeks Katara spent on the ship to the southern water tribe were lonely but, she knew she needed to tell someone, anyone. When the ship made a quick stop at Kyoshi Island she left the ship to talk to Suki. To her surprise Suki was nowhere to be found, apparently, she was spending the weekend at the southern water tribe with Sokka. She knew exactly what was going on, Sokka had written to her talking about how he was making a carved necklace for her, he said that the next time he saw her he would show it to her and she would give her opinion. The thought of having a sister gave Katara joy.

Waiting for her at the docks was Ty Lee, Katara had sent word that she would be coming. Ty Lee waved at Katara, she was out of her Kyoshi warrior outfit and in her bright pink two-piece.

Katara hesitantly walked over to her, remembering all the times Ty Lee had tried to kill her, but something was different now, Ty Lee was more vibrant and bouncy than when she was with Azula, this gave Katara hope that she had changed for the better.

Ty Lee showed Katara to where she would be staying for the few days she was there and then offered if she would like to have tea with her, Katara accepted.

The tea Katara guessed was a recipe of Iroh's, it was fantastic until Katara remembered the night at Iroh's tea shop, she couldn't hold it in anymore, she burst out crying her eyes instantly filling with water, Ty Lee looked as though she had been waiting for this moment to happen, she wasn't disappointed nor was amused, she looked at her with sympathy and emotion. Katara calmed down as much as could and felt as if she needed to tell Ty lee everything 'I hurt him so much and he doesn't even know why' Ty Lee smiled 'and why did you leave him' Katara looked from her hands to Ty Lee 'I felt trapped, that I wasn't doing what I was supposed to, that eventually hate him and I just I just couldn't do that to him' Ty Lee came in for a hug, I didn't push her away, I knew I needed this. She released me and held me by the shoulders, ' Katara you did the right thing and if he doesn't understand that it's not your problem, you've done everything for everyone else, but now it's your turn to do something for you.' my spirits lifted and I smiled 'do things how you want for a while and find out what you want to do and he'll eventually see that this is better for both of you.' I sighed 'but who is going to protect him and what am I going to do when I get to the southern water tribe' 'Katara he thought that you and him would be together forever and he didn't realize there were any problems because you tried to protect him from them, so, for now, he has to learn to protect himself and you have to let him do that on his own.' I nodded in slight agreement, did I make things worse by waiting, it seems Ty Lee was reading my expression and continued 'yes, but it's not just your fault, we all noticed that you changed, changed into 'his' perfect girl and we should've said something but you and he were happy or at least he was and as to the fact of what your going to tell everyone the truth they'll understand and it's about time you started being truthful to everyone and YOURSELF' she looked me, stern and yet comforting I understood and was immediately relieved. We got up and started to head out of her little shack near the beach, but before I left, I said 'thank you, it really helped me a lot.' 'your welcome Katara'.

For the remainder of the time I spent at Kyoshi island, I was either resting and thinking about what I was going to do when I got home or visiting Ty lee, over the course of three days we had become extremely close and decided that we would keep in contact while I was traveling.


End file.
